Mystic Nights in Tortall
by nikia-mysticQUEENofFIRE
Summary: Kel, who is now on her last year as being a squire, is having to manage nightmares that she has been having in which she can only remember parts of, while also having to manage her feelings...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Crispin who will be coming in the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Kel, Kel. Wake-up!" Raoul said urgently. You were just having a bad dream."  
  
It was pitch black and storming outside. It was very unnatural for this time of year in Corus.  
Kel was lying in bed; she was sweat-soaked and had thrown all the blankets on the ground. Raoul was looking at her with a concerned looked on his face.  
"Are you OK?" He said.  
"Yeah, I think so." Replied a very wet and tired Kel.  
"I had the worst sort of dream imaginable, and the finny thing about it is that I can't seem to remember any of it."  
"Huh, that is very strange; so do you remember even what it was like, or anything about it?"  
"No; WAIT-!"  
"I do remember two people walking very fast, almost running. They had sack, like they were running away from someone, someplace, or, for that matter something"  
"Then, what next.?"  
"Well, one of them, the smaller one, fell down; like they had been struck with pain or some thing like that."  
"And after that?" Said a very eager Raoul.  
"Then a big flash, and-"  
There were a few silent seconds between the two of them. As Kel was thinking about her dream, Raoul interrupted her, he said:  
"Well, what happened then?" He had clearly gotten into what had happened in her dream.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't exactly remember."  
"Oh..." Obviously let down.  
"Well, we both need to go back to sleep, we have about three hours till sunrise, and classes." 


	2. No Time at All, Yet All the Time in the ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Crispin. I hope you like this chapter, it is kind of off the subject, but it will make sense later, so keep reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Surprisingly, it was a beautiful spring morning, just like it was supposed to be. Kel woke up a few minutes late. She scrambled out of bed and put her usual First Day dress on.  
She was excited for many reasons, like seeing her friends, the last time she had seen a lot of them was four months ago. Also, this was the begging of her last year as a squire, and she had a list a league long of the many different thing she was going to do this year. Some of these things were to kiss the man of her dreams (but she still had to find him), to be courted by the most amazing guy in all of Tortall, and earn herself an amazing title at something really hard. Also, to get really good at her studies with Raoul.  
When she walked into the hall for breakfast everyone turned to look at her. The new pages that stared at this "girl" who they had heard about, the good and the bad. Then, she looked at her friends, they all looked very different, but in a very good way.  
--They all got so muscular and handsome.-- she thought. She had not seen them since the beginning of winter before she had left with Raoul and the patrol.  
She could not help smiling, she had a sudden warmth come back to her, like this was where she belongs.  
When they spotted her they all jumped up and called her over. As she walked over she was flooded with compliments of how good she looked. Cleon was calling to her with is usual little pet names that he used for her. Neal, Faleron, Raold, and Cleon all jumped up and offered her their seats. She just laughed at them.  
When she finally got her food and had settled down Nealan of Queenscove came over and surprised her with a big hug.  
"How have you Kel?"  
"Oh, just the usual. Helping Raoul with war strategies, fighting off bandits at the Northern border."  
"So how had your knight master been treating you?" Asked Kel  
"Has she had you on a leash all winter, or has she allowed you to go about on your free time attempting to court all the ladies back at Pirates Swoop?"  
All the guys laughed hysterically at this comment, even Neal had to laugh.  
"Well, she lets me have my free time, but I have to earn it. The only reason she even lets me try to earn time to myself is because Blessed Hubby George told her to go a little easier on me."  
"Besides, there aren't many ladies to bout up there; most are betrothed to other lucky men."  
We all laughed aloud.  
"So," Kel said nervously  
"How has Dom been?" She still had a crush on him since the last time their paths had crossed.  
"Well, the last I heard, he was up patrolling the Eastern borders. But in his last letter he said that he would be coming into Corus for the Squire's Ball. That and he wanted to see us before we all took off again, so, he should be here today or tomorrow."  
All of a sudden Kel's face was bright red, Neal asked her if she was OK, she made no reply, and she just uttered a few quick goodbyes, then hurried out of there back to her room.  
Neal, Faleron, Cleon, and Raold looked at each other and decided it was just "Girl Troubles", and went back to their eating and talking about the girls that they thought had "potential"  
Meanwhile Kel raced up to her room, got changed once again, and persisted to Lalasa's quarters.  
When she arrived, she knocked on the door. When a man asked who was there, she was taken aback, even though she had to admit that this man had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, she had to question --who is he, and why is he in Lalasa's room?-  
But when Kel said: "This is Keladry of Mindelan, who may I ask is this?"  
All that happened was that the door opened and one of the single most beautiful young men she had ever seen in her life was standing there.  
He couldn't have been any older that Kel. Lalasa walked up to the door and gave Kel a huge hug, and told her to come in. "Hi" was all Kel could say to the beautiful man as she walked in. She felt so embarrassed, for she was wearing her raggedy workout breeches and a loose white shirt. When Lalasa was the holes she went insane!  
"Kel, I told you to come to me when you get rips in you clothes!"  
"Yes I know, but I just got back from patrolling the Northern borders."  
"Yes well," said Lalasa in a semi-agitated voice.  
Ell that still doesn't mean you shouldn't come to me right when you get back! Haaaaa." She let out breath; she had just served the lecture to Kel in one big breath. "Anyways, how have you been?" "Ah just fine, real busy, but fine." "Oh, that's good. Sorry Crispin, this is my friend Kel; Kel this is my more noble nephew Crispin, though we are not related by blood, I have known him almost my entire life. I was a couple years old when he was born, I'll explain later." He has come from my old township of Arthrand. His father, our lord, has sent him here to finish his training with the patrol and the squires. In fact, I believe that it is your knight master that will be taking him on as his second squire. He has also been trained by the Yamanis'; he has just recently returned." Kel was absolutely amazed; the most man ever was also in touch with the Yamani. He was perfect! Crispin looked at Kel,--ah! That look in his beautiful hazel eyes. -- Thought a love struck Kel. --What am I saying? I sound like Neal!-- He was tall with hazel eyes; his hair was light brown, almost a really dark dirty blonde. He had medium brown skin, and he was beautiful!!! He was dressed in his townships colors, blue, gold, and a velvet sash. He was slim but muscular. "So I guess that we will be seeing much more of each other." Crispin had interrupted her thoughts. "I guess so." Said Kel blushing.  
Lalasa saw the look that passed between the two of them- That is the look of true love- Lalasa thought.  
"So are you going to stand there or are you going to ask me a question?" Said Crispin's Aunt jokingly.  
"Oh, yes, I was wondering if you would make me a new gown."  
"Why, of course!" She had an excited grin on her face- I have always wanted to do this for her, but she barely let me make her some nicer dresses, now she is asking me to make her a "gown"-. As stunned and amazed as Lalasa was she stood there in bewilderment but then started to take measurements and spill out a leagues and leagues of gown ideas at once.  
While Lalasa went to get her pins and sowing supplies Crispin and Kel talked.  
"So how old are you?" Crispin asked Kel  
"Well, 17, but my birthday is in 1month.'  
"Wow, I'm 17 too, but my birthday is at the end of the month."  
"So are you worried about going out and patrolling the borders, you know we get lots of bandit action." Said Kel inquisitively.  
"Well, I know that it is going to be intense, but I'm no too worried; I mean but be nervous, it's just part of everyone's nature."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, I've been doing this for over 2 ½ years now, and I still get a little nervous when I get ready to battle."  
Lalasa walked back into the room, and told Kel to stand up.  
"So Kel what color were you thinking about?" Asked Lalasa.  
"Well, I was thinking about a soft yellow, I think I should match alright."  
Crispin and Lalasa both chuckled.  
"Man, when did you become the little fashion designer?" Lalasa teased.  
Kel blushed, "Maybe you just never asked what I thought looked good before."  
"Oh sure I did, many times." Lalasa smiled at her.  
Crispin was watching this with curiosity, he found himself entranced by this young woman, scraggly as she might be, and he saw just how beautiful she was. Her hair was to her shoulder blades, it was a striking light brown.  
"So what do you need this dress for anyways?"  
"Well, King Jonathan **(I think that is how you spell it)** thought it a great idea to have sort of a "mini-ball" for all the last year squires. Personally, I don't think it was his idea at all, it was probably none other than our "Love-Struck-Prince Raold"." Said Kel laughing so hard that she bent over and got poked with a pin that Lalasa was using, this made her and the other two laugh even harder.  
  
**Well that is only part of the second chapter. It was to long, I got a little tired of typing the rest will be out ASAP!!!! Thanx.  
**NIKIA** (Pocahontas) 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 3  
  
"So, does that mean that I need to get something to wear, too?" Crispin asked wonderingly.  
"Yes, I guess so, you should probably come with me after I'm done, you can meet the guys, they'll probably steal your and go show you wear all the 'ladies' are, Lord Wyldon surprised us squires today and said we have a free day today to go get ready for the ball tomorrow." Kel said this hoping that the guys wouldn't steal him and show him the pretty girls.  
"So how long so you think it will take for the dress to get done?"  
"Well Kel, I will try my very hardest to get it done tomorrow morning."  
"Thank you, are you done, I need to go get my stuff done."  
"Yes, I'm done, but you need to come back in two hours or so, so that I can make some adjustments or alterations."  
"Cool, sounds good to me, come on Crispin, lets get going."  
"Wait; let me go change real quick!" Crispin ran out of the room to get changed. Lalasa looked at Kel, and smiled a teasing smile.  
"So I see you have a crush on Crispin."  
Kel was taken aback to this accusation -How does she know everything?- -.  
"No, I don't."  
"Right, how are you going to make me believe that load of horse dung?"  
****  
HEY YA'LL!!!  
  
A/N: That is not the entire 3rd chappie, but I just broke my finger and the stupid hand "doctor" said that I have to get a cast if I want to play goalie for my select soccer team without having to get hand surgery... Crappie huh? Anyways, it might take me a bit longer to type my chapters, so I will release little bits at a time. Sorry.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed (I can count them on one hand, so tell you friends about me and I will tell my friends about you.():  
  
Thank you Lady Emmi, I will take your advice about making Crispin and some other people have flaws.. ( Thanx PsychoLioness13, I love the compliments. Also, I would like to thank one of my good friends MistyFox14.  
  
By the way, ya'll need to read these three great writers stories, they are soooo good. You'll love them. 


End file.
